La bestia que arrasó Kanto
by Redstein
Summary: La paz en la región de Kanto está por verse amenazada, sólo un joven llamado Luka, un policia genial llamado Blase y una loca fanática de los Eevee podrán salvarnos.
1. Formando el equipo

Bueno…. Este es mi primer FanFic, lo voy a hacer por partes, ésta es la primera, espero les guste:

**La Bestia que arrasó Kanto**

**I.-Prólogo**

El Sol se escondía en las tranquilas aguas, la noche se acercaba lentamente a Carmín. Las familias volvían a su casa después de un día largo; las calles quedaron vacías y silenciosas unos minutos después de que la Luna apareciera, la tienda cerró, al igual que el Centro Pokémon.

Un sombra se veía en la playa, está se agachó e hizo un hoyo en la arena, ahí dejó un objeto esférico, siguió caminando y a la luz de la Luna se vio el rostro de un Giovanni sin expresión, herido y asustado.

Lentamente aparecieron miembros del equipo Rocket, todos miraban a su líder en silencio, hasta que uno habló

-¿Se deshizo de… eso?- Preguntó angustiado

-No será problema de los Rocket- Dijo mirando a la playa, luego de unos minutos dijo angustiado- Nada nos librará de él si es liberado; ésta vez fuimos muy lejos

El grupo de hombres caminó en la noche, mirando de vez en cuando las arenas.

La mañana siguiente se encontró una pokebola, la cual, tras ser analizada, fue enviada a Pueblo Lavanda, el pokémon estaría mejor en un ambiente con los de su tipo.

El recepcionista de la Torre Lavanda recibió a un fantasma sin hogar, pero cuando lo liberó en el segundo piso de la torre descubrió las serias características de éste pokémon, ojos verdes, cuerpo negro y sonrisa malévola.

Desde ese día, y nadie sabe porqué, ese hombre no sube a los otros pisos de la Torre y se queda silencioso frente a su mesón.

**II.- Llanto en Lavanda**

La torre pokémon se había llenado de jóvenes codiciosos buscando fantasmas para añadir a su equipo; uno de ellos, Luka, estaba buscando al mejor de los pokémon fantasma para añadir a su equipo, y se encontró con lo que buscaba, entre todos los Gastly, rondaba un Haunter, el cual había derrotado a todo entrenador que se le cruzaba.

Luka estaba listo para enfrentarse a tan fuerte pokémon salvaje, le gritó y lo retó a luchar, cosa que el Haunter no negó.

-Es hora de mostrarte que a mí nadie me gana- espetó arrogante Luka

El Haunter lo miró con odio

-Ve por él, Beedrill- Gritó, y en un segundo una avispa enorme apareció delante de él- ¡Usa Hiperrayo!

El Beedrill lanzó su ataque, él cual apenas rozó al Haunter, éste acumuló una especie de energía oscura y la lanzó contra su oponente, éste se debilitó enseguida

-¡¿Qué?!- El chico estaba confundido- ¿Qué ataque es ése?

El chico lo miró, tenía que seguir

-Es tu turno, Tentacruel- El pokémon, con apariencia de pulpo apareció- Usa…

No tuvo tiempo, el joven quedó impresionado al ver que su oponente lanzaba un ataque similar a hibrobomba, pero las aguas eran negras… ¿Qué clase de pokémon era ese?, Tentacruel se debilitó, sin importar que éste fuera tipo agua

**-**Debes ser un pokémon creado por el equipo Rocket, ¿No?- El chico creía asimilar la historia- ¡Ve Onix!

-¡Los hombres hicieron mi cuerpo, pero la maldad de mi espíritu es natural!- El chico palideció, ¡Podía hablar!- Ningún hombre es rival para mi, ¡El Pokémon más poderoso que existe!, ¡Pagarás por haber venido!

Una espesa oscuridad llenó la sala y unos rayos violetas rodearon a Luka, de repente un horrible ruido inundó el lugar, el joven empezó a sentir calor, y descubrió lo que ocurría, la Torre ardía en llamas de un color verdoso, a su lado, el muro estaba hecho pedazos y una sensación de pena lo rodeó, ¡Su Onix no estaba!

Bajó, y a su alrededor veía a los Gastly y Cubone huyendo de las llamas, los entrenadores gritaban desesperador y Luka veía incluso el peor escenario: Cuerpos tirados entre escombros y pokemones buscando a sus entrenadores, los cuales o habían huido o habían muerto. Un joven de negro cruzó la puerta y fue en dirección a las llamas.

Cuando Luka salió de la torre veía la horrible imagen, la torre en llamas, los entrenadores gritando y la gente saliendo de sus casas a mirar. Saliendo del humo divisó al joven que vió antes con una gran mochila, y de ahí sacaba a los diferentes pokémon que se habían quedado dentro de la torre.

Se percató que muchos veían sobre la Torre, el humo formaba la imagen más horrible de todas, un Haunter sonriendo malévolamente, sus ojos eran del mismo verde que las llamas y el humo era oscuro.

Un estruendo hizo que todos volvieran a ver la Torre, como si fuera un sueño, ésta se desplomó dejando sólo escombros y levantando una nube de polvo.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido, Luka miró los escombros y vió algo moverse, se acercó y sacó desde allí un pequeño Vulpix, el cual no quería alejarse de donde estaba, Luka siguió escarbando y, tras sacar unos cuántos escombros rompió en llanto. Bajo todo, una mano sostenía una pokebola, seguramente el entrenador del Vulpix lo liberó para salvarlo.

Al atardecer, los entrenadores llevaron a sus pokémon muertos y los enterraron en una montaña. Luka se despidió de su Beedrill y su Tentacruel.

También se realizo un oficio en honor a los entrenadores que perdieron la vida, el Sr. Fuji se encargaría de los Pokémon que quedaron solos. Luka fue a dejar al Vulpix

-Señor Fuji, vengo a dejar a este- Señaló al pequeño pokémon que miraba asustado al hombre

-No creo que sea necesario, tú lo salvaste, le harías un favor a su entrenador si lo cuidaras tú- Sonrió- Pareces un buen chico

-No creo que deba, ese pokémon está solo por mi culpa-

-¿Qué?- Fuji no comprendía- ¿A qué te refieres con que sea tu culpa?

Entonces Luka contó su pelea contra el Haunter

-No te sientas mal- Dijo el viejo luego de oír la historia- Tú no sabías todo lo que ocurriría, pero aún así… Deberíamos decirle a los policías.

Tras diez minutos, un hombre robusto entraba por la puerta

- Oficial Marco Ollivera, un gusto- Dijo sonriendo y tendiendo la mano a Luka- me dijeron que sabes algo sobre el incidente

-Sí- Respondió el joven tímido

En ese momento entró el chico que Luka había visto en la Torre, era alto, fornido, y tenía una mirada decidida

-¡Blase! Entra rápido- El oficial le señalaba una silla- Él es mi hijo Blase, es un policía en entrenamiento, ayudó en las labores de rescate ésta tarde, vino a escribir tu historia

Luka lo miró, él le sonrió en forma de saludo y sacó una libreta, Luka procedió a contar su historia de nuevo, cada vez que la decía se sentía más estúpido

-Entonces… ¿Un pokémon destruyó todo?- Dijo el policía- ¡No tiene sentido!

-Si tiene- Dijo Blase- ¿Por qué razón el humo formó un Haunter? Porque un Haunter lo inició

- Es un buen punto- dijo el policía pensativo- Blase, dile a tú Pidgeot que envíe una carta de advertencia a las otras ciudades, no queremos otra tragedia

-Bueno- Blase se fue

-Un mal día, deberías ir a dormir, jovencito- dijo Fuji

Luka salió de la sala y fue a una habitación que Fuji había ordenado para él, tuvo muchas pesadillas, veía fantasmas atacándolo y a sus pokémon riéndose, luego aparecía un policía de negro que le entregaba un Vulpix de ojos verdes que decía ser el pokémon más poderoso.

A la mañana siguiente Luka fue a visitar al oficial Ollivera, él y Blase estaban cargando una camioneta

-¿A dónde van?-Preguntó Luka intrigado

- Vamos a buscar a esa criatura que nos dijiste anoche, jovencito- Dijo el oficial

-No podemos dejar que ocurra otro incidente- Respondió Blase- No queremos volver a estar de luto

-¿Puedo ir? Yo empecé esto, y debo terminarlo-Dijo Luka decidido-Entre más mejo ¿no?

-De hecho, tus cosas ya están adentro, no puedes hacer algo sin esperar consecuencias-Dijo Blase sonriendo-Ahora, trae a tus pokémon, nos vamos a las doce

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Luka

- A Azulona- Contestó Blase- Necesitamos asegurar la ciudad, tiene mucha población

-Genial- Dijo Luka emocionado-

Los oficiales y Luka se subieron a la camioneta luego de almorzar en casa de Fuji, y rápidamente se pusieron en camino a su siguiente destino

III.- La entrenadora y el Eevee

Cuando llegaron a Azulona, decidieron que lo más importante era ir al gimnasio, para hablar con Erika sobre la seguridad de su pueblo

-No hay nada que temer-Dijo arrogante la líder del gimnasio- Mis chicas y yo podemos manejar muy bien todo esto

-Aún así la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos es desconocida- Dijo el oficial- No es seguro confiarse

-¿Dudas de mí?-Dijo ofendida Erika- Si tanto te preocupas y no nos crees capaces, ¡mira la ciudad¡… te aseguro de que no hay nada

-Creo que eso haré- Dijo el oficial-Muchas gracias por su tiempo

-Adiós, Marco-Dijo sonriendo burlona ella

Afuera esperaban Blase y Luka, al ver al oficial Ollivera acercarse corrieron para preguntarle

-¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó Blase

-Dice que nada pasará mientras ella esté aquí- Respondió con enojo el oficial- Caminemos por la ciudad y busquemos algo… Blase, ve al Centro comercial; Luka, tú vigila el Centro pokémon; Yo iré por las casas, ¿Entendido?

-Sí-Respondieron al unísono

En el centro pokémon no había nada raro, las casas estaban tranquilas; Blase iba por el segundo piso cuando se percató de alguien en un pasillo

-¡Por favor! Ven aquí- Una voz femenina resonaba en el corredor

Blase se acercó, vio a una chica encaramada contra la ventana, él corrió a socorrerla

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Preguntó Blase

-Quiero que me llegue el aire fresco a la cara- Dijo ella sarcásticamente- Es mi Umbreon, salió por la ventana y no quiere volver, está ahí en la cornisa-Señaló- ¡Ayúdame!

-Tengo una idea, ¡Pidgeot, ven!-El ave enorme salió- ¿Ves a ese Umbreon?, ¡tráelo aquí!

-¡No!, las garras dañaran a mi pokémon- Dijo ella preocupada, lo miró y añadió- ¿Has estado en una cornisa?

Y sin quejarse salió por la ventana y corrió tras el Umbreon, al cual agarró y tomó en sus brazos

-Mi héroe-Dijo ella abrazando a Blase minutos más tarde- Te debo una- Y la chica lo besó en la mejilla- Eres guapo, tengo que admitir

Blase se sonrojó

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo mirándola

-Ianthe-Dijo ella, ambos se miraron y ambos sonrojaron- ¿Y tú?

-Blase

-Qué lindo tu nombre- Y sin temor, ella lo abrazó y besó- Espero volver a verte, no tengo nada que hacer, mi aventura pokémon no inicia

-¿Te interesaría un misión policial?

-Contigo, ¿Por qué no?

Se sonrojó, ¿Estaba enamorado?


	2. La guerra se acerca

**IV.- El Umbreon me lo dijo**

El oficial Ollivera estaba alterado, él estaba sólo con tres chicos inexpertos y no contaba ni con la ayuda de la líder de Gimnasio, toda la información que tenía era mera especulación, y la única palabra segura era la que le entregaba Luka, pero esa historia la había escuchado cientos de veces, lo único que sabía concretamente era qué el ser que destruyó la Torre Lavanda era un pokémon con apariencia modificada.

-No le encuentro sentido-decía Ollivera- Un ser tan poderoso no esperaría a destruir la Torre, ¿Por qué te atacó tan agresivamente, y no así a los otros entrenadores?

-Tal vez buscaba algo que sólo Luka tenía- Respondía Blase- ¿Pero qué?

-No tengo idea- Decía Luka, y todos volvían a guardar silencio y pensar

En el balcón de la mansión, dónde se hospedaban, Ianthe hablaba con su Umbreon, cada atardecer ella lo sacaba de su pokebola para dialogar, nadie sabía por qué lo hacía y a nadie le importaba

Blase tenía la mente en las nubes, entre tantas discusiones sobre la ubicación del pokémon peligroso y la presencia de Ianthe no tenía la capacidad de realizar las tareas más simples, era el centro de miradas cada vez que iba a comprar, porque siempre tiraba al suelo los objetos.

Luka tenía sólo una preocupación: El Vulpix

Si bien todos los días lo sacaba de su pokebola para jugar con él, sentía que el pokémon estaba deprimido, un día llevó a su Vulpix al balcón para que jugara con el Umbreon de Ianthe.

-Tu Vulpix parece muy preocupado, ¿Crees que tenga ganas de una batalla?-Preguntó Ianthe

-No puedo pelear con él, no es mío-Respondió Luka mirando al suelo- Su entrenador está…de viaje, y yo lo estoy cuidando-dijo, tras mirar al pobre pokémon

-La muerte no es algo que le debas esconder, menos si se trata de su entrenador-Dijo Ianthe

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Blase me contó- Respondió Ianthe

-Es algo triste-Dijo Luka-Uno se pone triste cuando sus pokemon mueren, los pokemon deben sentirse igual o peor al perder a su entrenador, y debe ser muy difícil para alguien cuidar a un pokémon que quedó sólo

-Sabes-empezó Ianthe-Mi Umbreon es especial para mí porque era de mi madre, ella fue alguna vez una gran entrenadora, llegó a ser campeona de la Liga pokémon en Johto, su favorito era este Umbreon… cuando ella murió yo tenía la edad para recibir mi primer pokémon, y ella me dijo que cuidara a su Umbreon-Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Ianthe- él venía con un collar, gracias a él cada noche puedo sentir que estoy cerca de mi madre

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Luka

-Este collar, por decirlo de manera fácil, me permite comunicarme con Umbreon, y él se contacta con la noche, con el cielo, seguramente con ella, puedo sentir cosas que no veo

-¿Y que sientes ahora?-Preguntó Luka

-Siento que el mal que buscan está muy lejos de aquí, y que para poder lograr algo debemos irnos ya mismo

-¿Qué?

-¡Blase! ¡Oficial!-Gritó ella-¡Carguen la camioneta, debemos ir a ciudad Verde!

Tras una pequeña discusión con el oficial, procedieron a cargar la camioneta con las cosas y fueron camino a Ciudad Verde

**V.- El títere**

Llegando a ciudad Verde se notaba a simple vista que algo ocurría, las calles estaban vacías, exceptuando a dos hombres que caminaban torpemente hacia la camioneta

-Buenos días, hemos conducido toda la noche para asegurarnos de que nada pasaba-Saludó el oficial

-¿Dónde está Giovanni?-Dijo uno de los hombres con una voz grave y seca

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Dónde está el que me hizo esto?-Preguntó el otro, al mismo tiempo que mostraba un brazo negro qué salía de su espalda

-No sabemos nada de este asunto, ¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó muy preocupado-¿Él les hizo eso?

-No está en toda la maldita ciudad-dijo el primer hombre-hablen o los destruiré

-¿Qué?- Dijo Luka

El segundo hombre sonrió y se paró delante del auto, Ianthe lo miró a los ojos

-¡Bajen ahora mismo del auto!-Gritó la joven

-¿Qué?-Dijo Blase

En menos de diez segundos los cuatro habían bajado del auto, tras ellos, un Serperior saltaba desde la camioneta aplastando a los dos hombres

-Serperior, ¡Usa Corte!-Gritó Ianthe mientras Serperior cortaba a los hombres con su cola

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Los estás matando!-Gritó Ollivera

-Serperior, Ven-Dijo ella alejando a la Serpiente de los cuerpos de los hombres

-¿No deberían sangrar?-Dijo Luka

En ese momento de los hombres emergía un polvo negro que se apilaba hasta formar un montículo de dos metros de altura, una brisa esparció el polvo por toda la ciudad

-Es hora de correr-Dijo la chica

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Blase

De la tercera mano del hombre emergió una llama que rápidamente encendió todo el polvo negro incendiando la ciudad

-Hay que sacar a la gente de las casas- Dijo el oficial

-¡Ja! No queda nada que buscar inútiles, vine por Giovanni y sólo me encuentro con niños tontos y viejos-Una voz grave y muy seca salía de entre las llamas, una sombra se levantaba entre el humo y unos ojos verdes miraban atentamente a Ianthe y a Serperior-Les llegó la hora por entrometidos, ¡Hora de arder!-Una flama salió de entre el humo causando una luz muy fuerte y un grito de dolor

-¿Están bien?-Gritó Blase buscándolos a todos

-Serperior, ¿dónde estás?-Gritaba Ianthe-¡No!

El humo se disipaba, no quedaba rastro de la sombra, y junto a Ianthe yacía el cuerpo calcinado de Serperior

-Ianthe, ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Luka

-No, no lo estoy- Dijo ella mirando a Serperior-No lo estaré hasta que ese monstruo se haga pedazos

-Debemos irnos chicos –Dijo el oficial- Vamos a Ciudad Plateada, esto se perdió

**VI.-Fin de la Paz**

La noticia de la devastación de Ciudad Verde corrió tan rápidamente que se supo incluso en Johto y Hoenn, todas las personas viajaban a otras regiones con sus familiares para ponerse a salvo. En ciudad Carmín, cientos de barcos llegaban y partían para llevar a la gente al lugar seguro más cercano: Las islas Sete

En Ciudad Plateada, Brock daba hospedaje al oficial y a los chicos, atendiendo todo lo necesario para seguir avanzando

-Se reportó un corte masivo de luz en Celeste, Desapariciones en Pueblo Paleta, Comportamientos agresivos de parte de los pokémon en el Safari de Fucsia y tres muertos tras un derrumbe en el túnel roca- Decía Luka mientras el oficial escribía

-Aún es desconocida la ubicación de Giovanni, el Equipo Rocket ya no está trabajando en nada, se registraron todos los lugares posibles

-Giovanni no es tonto, debe estar muy lejos de aquí- Decía Ianthe

-Bueno, la solución es simple, ¿no?-Dijo Brock, si expandimos la noticia de que Giovanni está en algún lado, el pokemon oirá e irá a ese lugar, donde lo atacaremos

-Me parece inteligente-Decía el Oficial

-¡Van a necesitar a alguien fuerte! Y por casualidad tengo tácticas militares muy útiles-Dijo una voz desde la puerta- Sargento Surge a su servicio

-¿Surge? ¿El líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín?-Dijo Luka

-El mismo-Dijo alegre

-Pues creo qué es hora de iniciar esta operación- Dijo Ollivera

-¡Operación Revienta-Bestias!-Gritó Surge

-Me gusta ese nombre –Dijo Ianthe

Siguieron planeando hasta dar con el lugar ideal para realizar la batalla contra el Haunter: Bosque Verde


End file.
